Stranger's Cry
by themysteryofjade
Summary: what happens when all you knew was a complete lie? Well such a thing happened to a young vampire named Grace? she meeets a young boy who has the power to change everything.will she accept this change or will she simply kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a new story I'm working on since I haven't gotten the inspiration I needed to work on the others have on hold for atm. Hope you like it tell me what you think at the end by well reviewing. Why? Because reviews equal to an update so choose wisely my fellow readers haha (wink) **

**Chapter One- Stranger's Cry **

Confusion and nausea filled me,

I feel shaken and dizzy,

What is this feeling that shook me?

That tensed me completely and made my bones ache almost if they were to break from the intensity of it (pain). "What is this?" I strained to say. I thought about it over and over again to myself. I fell to the floor with a thud, my vision blurred and my heart ached as if breaking as if… I was in the verge of dying. Everything was closing down on me turning pitch black ad before I fell to the hole before me I heard an agonizing patronizing scream in my head, "Why?!!!" I didn't know who the desperate heartbreaking cry belonged to but I knew one thing: that person was in excruciating pain…

**Well what do you think ladies and gentlemen? That's a preface or chapter one or whatever you might call it… whose point of view was this? Who was in pain? Why was that person in pain to begin with? Why was this person (who started the story) hurting as well? Ahh… so many questions so little answers, right? Well review and tell what you think I'll be updating soon. Just giving you all a chance to see bits of the story I've come up with and you all will decide the fate of the story. Will it continue? Or will it have ended before it even started? Oh well enough drama. Review already- please**

**Themysteryofjade **


	2. Chapter 2 strange pull

**Im only updating because of one person which she kindly reviewed unlike the rest of you. I wasn't even going to continue the story. You can all thanks duck person. Anyway here it is. (grumpy)**

I closed my eyes and tried to erase or more like escape the excruciating pain that filled my being. I felt betrayed, cheated, and hurt. Dammit I was betrayed, cheated, and hurt. I was so naïve and stupid for a decade old vampire.

I never knew I never suspected a thing I really thought he cared.

All those times when he tried to get me into bed, or when he'd look at me impatient eyes I lied to myself and pretended to see hurt and maybe anger. I was a fool for believing in love. A fool for thinking that he ever loved me I gave him all of me and he gave me nothing but lies. I had built a comfort zone a fairytale about us and I was happy living that life until-

I couldn't think about it and I wasn't planning to. I didn't kill him because I wasn't a killer- period. And to be honest because I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was there laying in the grass crying myself out until I heard footsteps close to the clearing I was in. I looked around and there behind some trees was some boy gazing at me. I had had enough of men and their tricks if he thought he could come here and just get in my pants that fucking boy was damn wrong.

But then I felt a strange pull towards that boy. I saw him closely and saw his tanned skin, shaggy short brown hair that was falling into his hazel eyes, his chiseled and perfect face-

What was I thinking?

I quickly ran away but not before I heard his beautiful soft voice pleading, "Wait…"

I heard it but I couldn't wait. I couldn't stay and I'd never look into his hazel eyes again because I wasn't staying I wasn't going to stick around to get hurt. I might as well kill that damn boy for even asking such a thing.

He reminded me of good things though of a promise that might be kept of sunshine, joy, smiles, and maybe even love. But I made up my mind and I traveled up north to Juneau. My heart tugged at me and I didn't understand it when I had just gotten it broken and hurt. Here it was telling me to go back. It seemed that my whole being screamed at me to go back to Texas. But I wasn't going back. I preferred to be dead then go back. So I stayed back in the woods and then the sky thundered and crackled as if mad. I growled at the sky and then as if I had hurt it in some way lighting shot through the sky and it started raining as if weeping of my decision…

**That's it ladies and gentlemen I hope u liked it so please review. Because I don't wana remain grumpy. ~themysteryofjade**


End file.
